My Beloved Crossed Eyes
by NatyEscribe
Summary: "¿Por que a ella? ¿Por que no a mí?..." "-¿Así que...deseas ser normal?...Ese fue mi primer error..." "-¿Donde estas, Derpy?..." Una historia llena de misterio, drama y sobre todo amor. Parejas especiales: Caramel x Big Mac, Carrot Top x Braeburn, Apple Jack x Raimbow Dash Primer Fic de MLP Que Hago.
1. Prólogo

**_A todos mis lectores que siguen mis otras historias, lamento mucho, en serio MUCHO la tardanza, pero he perdido mucha inspiración y no encuentro buenas canciones que ayuden a seguirlas.  
_****_¡Pero no se preocupen! Pronto seguiré *alzando las manos con emoción*  
Eso si, me llego inspiración a mi nueva amada serie My Little Pony...  
Claro, con mis gustos "Extravagantes" Jojojojo...*tose para recuperar la compostura*  
Esta dedicado a mis amigos bronys y a mi misma por la pareja del Doctor Whoof (Oh como lo conocí en primer lugar Whooves) y MI AMADISIMA PONY FAVORITA, DERPY HOOVES (Oh Ditzy, no me molesta el nombre, pero prefiero Derpy)  
¿Si alguna advertencia?...En este capitulo no.  
Bienvenidos a la historia de "My Beloved Crossed Eyes"  
Este es, mi muy queridos amigos, el prologo.  
Después se continuara en tercera persona, así que aprovechen._**

* * *

**"¿Por que a ella? ¿Por que no a mí?...**

**Siempre me había sonreído, incluso cuando los otros ponys no me creían de que venia de otro universo y tiempo...**

**No, solo me creían loco y más por estar al lado de ella...**

**¿Por que le eche la culpa?... ¿Por que le hice llorar cuando ella solo quería ayudarme?...**

**Y ahora tenía esa cajita de regalo...**  
**Mi pluma y la llave de TARDIS que ella había roto por accidente estaba reparada y servia...con un muffin de banana y una nota que decía *Lo siento*...Y no la encontraba...**

**Nadie sabia donde estaba...**

**-¿Donde estas, Derpy?..."**

* * *

_"Recuerdo los insultos de pequeña_

_Los maltratos y sus risas por mi torpeza, por mis ojos...  
_

_Mis horribles ojos..._

_Y como Raimbow Dash me protegió...A esa pequeña pony inocente que alguna vez fui..._

_Ella siempre fue como mi guardiana, incluso me ayudo a encontrar un lugar en el que pudiera estar mas cómoda..._

_Pero mis errores fueron más que mis victorias..._  
_Y ella se alejo, como el resto, dejándome sola..._

_Por eso creo que me enamore de él...Porque no tuvo miedo en preguntar sobre mis ojos, porque incluso a veces bromeábamos de ellos y no lo sentía como un defecto... Si no como algo que pudiera identificarme, algo **diferente**, algo **especial que tenia...**_

_Pero esa fantasía tenía que acabar algún día ¿No?..._

_Ojala fuera normal...Como los demás ponis..._

_Su desesperación...Lo siento querido..._

_Lo siento mucho..._

_-¿Así que...deseas ser normal?_

_Voltee para encontrarme frente a frente de la voz..._

_Ese fue mi **primer error...**"_

* * *

**"La odio...**

**¿Por que ella tenia que estar tan cerca de él?**

**¿Por que él no la alejaba?**

**La odio demasiado, aun que Apple Jack me había dicho que no eran nada, no era lo que parecía...**

**Parecían...Estar juntos.**

**Nunca he maldecido a nadie, pero Flutthershy seria la primera...**

**Y maldecía ese accidente...Ese beso que no debió ser de ella, si no mío y solo mío...**

**Fue la primera vez que llore por alguien o algo...**

**¿Por que?... ¿Por que los celos se empeñan en hacerme sufrir por alguien que seguro no me ama como lo amo yo a él?**

**Alguien me llamo por mi nombre y vi a Bon Bon mirándome a los ojos**

**-¿Te encuentras bien, Caramel?...Estas muy pálido**

**Le di mi mejor sonrisa, la primera que daba desde ese momento...**

**Y al volver a mirar, Big Mac me miraba con una preocupación verdadera...Esos ojos que tanto amaba...Y que volvía a mirar a la pegaso...**

**-Apple Jack ya te lo dijo, no son nada, solo hay amistad**

**-No tienes porque consolarme...Gracias Bon Bon, sigue ayudando a buscar a Derpy, estaré bien.**

**Le bese la mejilla y cuando volví a mirar, el me miraba con...Celos...**

**Y empezó a caminar hacia mí...**

**Creo que es la primera vez desde ese accidente que fue hace 5 semanas que me vuelve a ver a los ojos...**

**Esos ojos que eran solo míos..."**

* * *

_"Derpy esta en problemas, por Celestia..._

_Tengo que olvidar por un momento los sentimientos que siento sobre ese estúpido pony egocéntrico que siempre me hace la vida imposible..._

_Pero no puedo hacerlo..._

_Siempre me han perseguido...Y mientras corro gritando el nombre de mi mejor amiga, no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza, esa sonrisa..._

_Pero es mejor así, el es tan...Arghhh..._

_-Has encontrado algo Carrot Top?_

_Alce la cabeza y vi a la pegaso que antes cuidaba de Derpy, Raimbow Dash_

_-No, no la he encontrado...Ni siquiera un rastro..._

_Ambas nos pusimos nerviosas..._

_¿Donde estas amiga?...Si tan solo..._

_-La encontraremos, no se preocupen_

_Miramos de donde venia esa voz que…Hacia acelerar mi corazón cada vez que la oía_

_-¿Por que ayudas? Ni siquiera la cono..._

_-Si la conozco..._

_Creo que fue la primera vez que le he visto serio en algo..._

_Pero... ¿Como la conocía? ¿El correo? ¿Un encuentro casual?..._

_Espera... ¡No, no es momento para los celos!_

_-Has lo que quieras...Pero si la encuentras, no intentes ser el héroe Braeburn..._

_Raimbow Dash y el estúpido pony me miraron estupefactos, cielos..._

_Primera vez que decía algo así..._

_No importa, les di la espalda y salí corriendo, buscando a Derpy..._

_Si tan solo...Hubiera acudido cuando ella me necesito..._

_Cuando ella llego llorando a mí, diciendo que había cometido una estupidez..._

_No soy una buena amiga..."_

* * *

**"Mis celos no deben controlarme...**

**Hay una pegaso en peligro y tengo un mal presentimiento...Pero...**

**Raimbow Dash... ¿Que relación tienes con ella?...**

**¿Trabajo, amistad...Amor?...**

**Mis patas delanteras desfallecen cuando pronuncio esa palabra...**

**Si ella amaba a esa pony alada... ¿Que haría yo?...**

**Me había quedado con el grupo de ponys en el pueblo, por si ella volvía...**

**Pero no podía dejar de mirar esa estela de colores de un lado a otro y mi corazón se marchitaba como una flor...**

**Despeje mis ojos de las lagrimas que se avecinaban, no era momento de llorar**

**¡Soy Apple Jack, por Celestia! ¡La pony mas honesta en todo Ponyville y posiblemente en Equestria!...**

**Honesta...Me rió de mi misma...**

**Si era honesta ¿Por que me costaba tanto decirle a mi mejor amiga y competidora que tenia sentimientos sobre ella?...**

**Ah si...Primero fue ese día con ese pony alado...y ahora...Ditzy, creo que se llama la pérdida...**

**Oí un grito de pánico y yo con los demás fuimos a ver...**

**Estaba en llamas...**

**Llamas de color azul y negro...**

**Y una neblina nos rodeo, vislumbre a unos ponys en la neblina, pero antes de poder gritarles ayuda...**

**Vi que sus extremidades...Oh por Equestria...**

**Sentí como la oscuridad se apoderaba de mis ojos...**

**-Adiós mi amada Raimbow Dash..."**

* * *

**_¿Que tal? Creo que no me quedo tan mal como esperaba...  
Bueno, siguiendo con todo esto ¿Qué le sucedió a Derpy? ¿Quién es ese extraño que le pregunto si quería ser normal y como lo sabe? ¿Cómo paso ese beso entre Flutthershy y Big Mac? ¿Por qué Carrot Top odia tanto a Braeburn? ¿Y desde cuándo Apple Jack siente eso por su amiga?  
¡Todo tendrá sentido a partir de el primer capitulo :D Siga nos la próxima vez en Fan Fiction! (?)_**

**_¡Hasta la próxima!_**


	2. Capitulo 1: Días de Tormenta

**_LAMENTO LA TARDANZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAA  
_Me costo mucho inspirarme, perdóname Derpy (?)  
Oh por dios *llora dramaticamente* Ya siguen esta historia y tengo reviews...Y seguidores...  
LOS AMO A TODOS! *con pompones* Bien, ya hice mas o menos esto y y...  
Estoy feliz~  
Disfruten del primer capitulo!  
¡Gracias a Ritsu y Baldur por sus comentarios, espero no haberles hecho esperar mucho!**

* * *

**Todos en Equestria tenían un día especial, ese día que jamás podrían olvidar. Algunos daban grandes fiestas, como se veía en Canterlot y otros simplemente lo celebraban en familia o en privado, como se veía muy a menudo en Ponyville, a excepción de algunos ponis como Pinkie Pie, Rarity y otros más.**

**Ese día especial que tenía cada pony era el día en que al fin su Cutie Mark aparecía en su muslo y todos celebraban eso. Todos celebraban esa fecha, excepto una pegaso.**

**Su nombre era Ditzy Doo Hooves, conocida como Derpy en general; era una pony gris claro, de cabello rubio y hermosos ojos dorados.**  
**El problema (para todos) eran sus peculiares ojos que solo ella poseía en todo el lugar.**  
**No, no era por eso que ella no celebraba su "Día Especial".**  
**Era por esa tragedia...**  
**Porque ese día para ella todo cambio, pues el único pony, o mejor dicho, el único ser viviente en toda Equestria que la había amado...**  
**Había fallecido ese mismo día...**

**Su madre...**

**Despertó con los ojos rojos por el mal sueño que había tenido, era normal, pues solo faltaban 19 días para "La Tragedia". Se levanto de la nube que usaba como cama, tomo otra y la apretó levemente, dejando que el agua cayera en su frente y por todo su cuerpo; se sacudió rápidamente y voló hacia un charco unos metros más abajo, mirándose en él un rato...**

**-Recuerda Derpy -Se decía a ella misma en ese momento- Tus ojos son especiales, nunca los ocultes, son hermosos…-Suspiro un momento y sonrió- Mamá siempre lo decía…**

**Desplego sus alas con cuidado y voló lentamente para que no volviera a hacer otro desastre como el de hace 3 días, donde por accidente hizo que Apple Jack cayera sobre sus manzanas y se torciera una pata y no pudiera caminar.**  
**Le había ofrecido muchas veces ayudarla con su cosecha de manzanas, pero no la dejaron y solo le agradecieron que hubiera ido allí a disculparse con la pony naranja.**  
**Bajo sus orejas y suspiro cuando oyó un fuerte rayo y subió la mirada, Raimbow Dash y otros pegasos seguro estaban preparando la tormenta de cada semana de esos 4 meses por las cosechas. No le importaba mojarse, así que dejo que las gotas cayeran por su pelaje y se sintió un poco mejor, sintiendo que su torpeza caía junto con el agua.**  
**Llego a la Oficina de Correspondencia de Ponyville, puso su mejor sonrisa y entro directamente por el gran ventanal del segundo piso, no le importaba las risas y miradas burlonas, pero esas 3 semanas quería librarse de ellas por unos momentos, solo unos segundos…**

**-¡Derpy, llegas tarde otra vez! –Grito un pony algo mayor, pero con la suficiente paciencia para contratar a esa pegaso- ¡Toma tu bolso, dejaste de nuevo tu sombrero y las cartas están en la mesa, rápido; rápido!**  
**-¡Si señor! –Rápidamente tomo las cartas, se coloco su gorra con el símbolo de su trabajo y antes de salir, miro a su jefe- Señor, quisiera poder pedir…-**  
**-Estos días libres, lo se Derpy…Cuanto tiempo ha pasado…Tomate las 3 semanas, pero regresa con toda ese energía a tu alrededor –Sonrió**

**Aliviada, asintió y salió volando al principio con lentitud hasta que el pony mayor le grito que no fuera lenta pues las entregas eran muy importantes. Eso la animo, pues siempre le daban cartas o paquetes para los mismos potracos, ya era costumbre y se sabía los nombres de estos, pero estos eran para todo el pueblo.**  
**Emocionada por esta nueva confianza y sin ganas de arruinar nada, cuido de que ninguna carta se mojara con la lluvia.**  
**Sentía que ese día sería diferente, no podría arruinarlo esta vez.**

**-¡Hoy es mi día!**

**Después de unas 3 horas, sus alas ardían por el exceso de trabajo del que no estaba acostumbrada y la tormenta había empeorado aun más, impidiéndole la visibilidad de uno de sus ojos, teniendo que cerrarlo.**  
**Solo quedaba una carta y podría ir a la casa terrestre que tenía en el pueblito, el cual solo usaba en tormentas así o la semana de la muerte de su madre. Podría descansar y recordar…**  
**_Lo sola que estaba._**

**Pero ese despiste hizo que se desconcentrara y cayó al suelo con una fuerte ventisca, la carta planeo hasta un charco de lodo. Alzo la vista y vio con horror como su última entrega se manchaba por completo. Con rapidez se levanto y camino hasta el charco, sacando la carta e intentando quitarle el lodo para visualizar mejor la dirección, pero la lluvia hizo que la tinta se borrara. Y la pegaso empezó a llorar.**

**-No hoy, por favor…No hoy…-**

**Un gran rayo con fuerza y un sonido eléctrico hizo que sus tímpanos dolieran como nunca y seguido de eso, un mareo repentino la invadió y al intentar levantarse, su equilibrio empeoro, el mareo empeoro.**  
**Decidió sentarse bajo un árbol con la carta en la boca, cerró los ojos y con su sentido del tacto le termino de quitar la suciedad en los bordes e intento acordarse de la dirección, oh más bien del nombre que tenia la carta…**  
**"W…W…Era algo con W…**  
**En una de las líneas decía importante…**  
**… ¿Tiempo?..."**  
**Derpy solo se confundía a ella misma, mientras los demás pegasos intentaban con todas sus fuerzas parar la tormenta, controlarla.**  
**_Pero algo que no era de su mundo lo estaba haciendo apropósito para tener la suficiente energía de un rayo para poder teletransportarse a ese lugar sin ningún problema._**

**Una explosión cerca de ella hizo que se cubriera los oídos y con la carta abrazada a su pecho, protegiéndola, esperaba que todo acabara.**  
**Pero una rama de un árbol le golpeo y cayo inconsciente.**

**_Aunque no era la única en caer en el mundo de Morfeo. Un potro salía de una caja telefónica azul de uso policial y caía al suave césped con los ojos cerrados, mientras sus heridas se cerraban con una velocidad impresionante.  
La carta se despego de las pesuñas de la pegaso y con el clima a su favor, entro dentro de esta caja, cerrándose con cuidado, escondiendo la carta._**

**_Los misterios acababan de comenzar._**

* * *

**Wiiiiiiiiiiiii~  
****Gracias a una canción de BTR que me pasaron que me llegue a inspirar.  
Espero les guste x3!**


End file.
